Three's a crowd
by XXXIchiRukiXXXNatZaXXXKiMaXXX
Summary: "Well... There isn't really much to say... Oh! Except the fact that we encountered Yuffie as a stowaway on our Gummi Ship... Now she's accompanying us to all the worlds... *sigh* wish me luck..." Poor Sora... He really had NO clue what that young ninja was capable of did he?


A/N: This is set during the second game when Sora and Yuffie have different clothes... Why DID Yuffie change her clothes... I guess black is all the rage now right? Sora wears black, Yuffie wears black, Leon wears black, Cloud wears black, Organisation XIII wears black, Vanitas wears black, Terra wears black, (If you've played KH BBS you know who I mean...) EVEN KING MICKEY WEARS BLACK!

P.S some of the worlds in this fic don't actually appear in KH2 so... DONT SHOOT ME!

Iesha: .-. Taelah, you're a failure...

Taelah: TT^TT am not!

Zara: She's right... .-.

Taelah: D Shuddap you're both just figments of my imagination.

Iesha: well you imagined us pretty damn accurately didn't you?

Zara: XD accept the inevitable... You'll never have Sora...

Taelah: ;-; ... -cries self to sleep-

(Jiminy Cricket Narrator)

"Gimme my seat back!"

"You heard him, he was there first..."

"B-but... My foot hurts!"

"Well... Just take my seat okay?"

"No! Don't do that!"

"See you made him feel bad!"

"I didn't mean toooooooo!"

You're all probably wondering: What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. Here.

Well the answer is simple...

Gummi Ship.

Sora.

Yuffie.

Donald.

Now you're all probably wondering where Goofy's place is in all this. That answer is also a simple one.

Sora.

Yuffie.

Donald.

Closet.

"Guys, do you really have to fight over everything?" Sora asked with a sigh, yet a smile evident on his face.

"Yes!" The duo replied in unison.

Sora sighed once again.

"Well can you tone it down, we're almost at the next world..." He asked and ruffled his hair.

The pair glanced at each other before nodding in defeat and taking their assigned seats (Yuffie in the chair beside Sora and Donald on the floor ;3).

A large amount of light erupted from the front window of the Gummi Ship as it lowered onto the earth beneath them.

"Wow... We sure haven't been here in a long time, I wonder how everyone's doing..."

Oh yes... I forgot to explain what Yuffie is doing here in the first place... Well you see... Yuffie's a stowaway... She snuck onto the ship and is now accompanying us to all the worlds as we proceed in our quest.

Goofy came out of the closet just in time to see us land and took in a breath of fresh air "Wonderland! Haven't seen this place in a long time!"

"Don't get lost this time Donald!" Sora warned as they all walked out of the Gummi ship.

"It wasn't my fault! The Mad Hatter was freaking me out!"

"Wow! I've only ever heard of Wonderland! Is it as mad as I've he-" Yuffie was cut off my a small white blur zooming past her and cannon balling into Sora who tumbled to the ground.

"SORA! YOURE BACK!" Alice squealed and hugged him with as much strength as was physically possible for the young girl.

"Nice to see you again too Alice!" Sora laughed before scratching his cheek in thought. "Even though we only saw you a week ago~"

"Hi Alice!" Goofy and Donald sounded in unison.

"Donald! Goofy!" Alice said as she quickly stood and tackle-hugged the two anthromorphomorphic animals.

Goofy chuckled and Donald struggled to breathe as Alice happily hugged the duo tight.

Sora stood and dusted his clothes off with a smile before nudging Yuffie's shoulder with his.

"This is Alice, she's been our friend since we met her in Wonderland on our first adventure~" Sora grinned and Yuffie did so in return.

"Alice!" Sora called the girl over from strangling the life out of his two companions.

"This is Yuffie, a close friend of ours from another world" Sora explained to the petite young blond.

"Hello Miss Yuffie! I'm Alice, how do you do?" Alice asked politely with a charming smile.

"M-miss?" Yuffie asked taken aback as a bright pink begun to stain her cheeks while Sora laughed in the background.

"W-would you prefer to be called something else?" Alice asked skittishly.

"N-no! I-I mean..." Yuffie started, looking to the ground.

"Nah, it's alright Alice! Yuffie's just not used to such formality" Sora laughed and patted the formerly named female on the back.

"I... See?" Alice asked, slightly unsure. "Anyway, what brings you guys back to Wonderland?"

"Well... Last week when we saw you you said there wasn't any trouble around... So we decided to check up on you" Sora explained as he locked his two hands together behind his head.

"Well... I do remember there being SOME sort of trouble... But I can't seem to recall what..." Alice said putting a finger to her head in thought.

"Hmm... Well... Maybe we can help you remember? What do you think guys?" Sora asked, turning to the trio behind him.

"Sure why not!" Goofy agreed.

"What're friends for?" Donald asked.

"Of course I'll help, it'd be a shame for you to remember me in that way~" Yuffie grinned.

"Alrighty then! Where should we st-" Sora was cut off as he saw a familiar face appear in the air.

"It is not only the young lady's memory that is forgotten but all those in Wonderland... Or possibly it's just the memory that is forgetful..." Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Le wha?" Yuffie asked.

"So all the people in Wonderland have lost their memories?" Donald questioned.

"Possibly... Or maybe it wasn't the people that lost their memory's, but the memory's that lost their people..." Cheshire explained... Somewhat...

"So what you're saying is... The memories are scattered all over Wonderland and have to be returned to the right people?" Sora asked.

"Just HOW did you understand that?!" Yuffie said, taken aback as Sora shrugged.

"Yeaaaaaaaaars of practice..."

"Perhaps if you look in the right places the Inklings will show themselves to you... They're quite shy you know..." Cheshire told them before disappearing completely.

"Inklings?" Sora asked himself.

"Does he mean those weird shiny things?" Goofy asked, pointing in the direction of a diamond shaped object shining in the corner of the clearing.

"Might as well check it out!" Yuffie exclaimed and hopped toward it,

"Wait! Yuffie!" Donald protested and stepped in her direction before being blocked off by Sora.

"She's gotta learn on her own right?" He asked with a smirk as he watched the bubbly female climb a few crates to reach the shining object.

After climbing to the top Yuffie slowly extended her hands toward the diamond as her trio of companions watched in anticipation.

When her fingertips finally touched the small structure it immediately evaporated into her fingers and her eyes lit up for a second.

"Gawrsh, Yuffie are you okay?" Goofy asked worriedly as the girl atop the crates looked down and back up worriedly.

"Owwww... My head..." Alice complained as her hand was placed to her forehead.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Sora asked, spinning around to face the younger girl.

"What are you talking about Sora? I'm not-" Alice was cut off as the grinning Cheshire appeared once more.

"Tut tut... Seems you fed the wrong person the Inkling..." The cat smirked as his whole body appeared.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked as he helped Yuffie down from the crates, failing in the process as the girl fell ontop of him.

"Well, when you feed someone an inkling that isn't that someone's, it switches the hearts of the finder and the owner... Or perhaps it was just lonely..." Who could have explained this any stranger? Nobody. (A/N: XD I see what you did there...)

"So Alice isn't Alice... and Yuffie isn't Yuffie... So... Alice is Yuffie and Yuffie is Alice?!" Sora asked confusedly as he watched the two girls fumble over themselves.

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME?!"

"WHY DO I FEEL SO EXPOSED?!"

"WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!"

"WHY AM I TALL?!"

"WHY AM I SHORT?!"

"WHY DID-"

The girls were abruptly cut off as Sora and Goofy put their hands over their mouths and dragged them to the center of the clearing.

"Sora! What happened to me... I-I'm a... BLONDE!" Yuffie sobbed and whacked her head against his shoulder.

"Jeez Yuffie calm down..." Sora asked as his frame teetered from side to side everytime she hit her head.

"Gawrsh... How can we fix this..?" Goofy asked as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I have no clue Goofy... I really have no clue..."

A/N: VOILA! I know it was so awesome it made you want to cry! Lol jokes, but you can only try right folks?


End file.
